The Hecate Theory
by Hell-Hound-Queen75
Summary: Professor Binns finally does an interesting class. Ron faints. And you meet a Goddess of Magic. What is going on?


**So hi this a a one shot and I hope you like it...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. (But I think we all know that)**

* * *

Hermione rushed down the hallways of Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was going to be late for Professor Binns class. Yes, indeed sometimes even _Hermione Granger_ finds his lessons a tad boring. But that doesn't make an excuse to be late.

Huffing and puffing, Hermione finally reached the door to the classroom. Slamming it open, she finds the whole class openly staring at her. Blushing she made her way through the back of the class. Where her best friends, Harry and Ron, were sitting. They looked at her confused. She was never late to a class. In fact, they got there before her. Which proved it was a very strange day to start out.

As professor Binns started droning on, Harry and Ron frantically started whispering to Hermione.

"Why were you late?" Ron whispered.

"I slept in" Hermione muttered. She didn't need reminding that she was late. Shrugging Harry slumped down in his chair and listened to Prof. Binns. Ron just smirked, now he had some new teasing material.

Hermione got out her books, pens and pencils and began to take notes of what Binns was saying.

"Now I need all of you're attention, this is serious and is no laughing matter!" Shouted Prof. Binns. That got everyone's attention. They all looked up confused, Binns rarely shouted. And if he did it was to take points away from houses.

"Now, as you all know, I teach facts, not myths and legends. But today, we are doing theory, or almost nearly fact. This, is the theory on how we became wizards", that got Hermione's attention. She hadn't learnt this yet. In fact everyone had their attention on Professor Binns now. He even had the Slytherins attention. Except one. Draco Malfoy.

"Sir, you're not supposed to be talking theory, just fact, it's a waste of my time. I'll talk to my father about your rubbish lessons", he sneered. All the Gryffindor's just rolled their eyes. Malfoy needed to stop using his father as a threat.

"Actually Draco, you might find this quite interesting", he said.

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "that's what he says about every lesson".

"5 points from Gryffindor", shouted Binns. Every Gryffindor groaned and glared at Ron. At least Ron had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Now, this is called the Hecate theory. Hecate was the Greek Goddess of Magic and Crossroads. One day she sired four children, and they were Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw", he now, officially had the whole classes attention.

"One day Rowena came across a Lady in need of help from a man who was chasing her down the street with a farmer's crop, shouting horrible things at her. Rowena couldn't take this so she turned the man into a frog. The lady who was incredibly beautiful told her she was name Athena. And for thanking Rowena she blessed her with extreme knowledge. And that is how the House of Ravenclaw was know as the House of Knowledge and so forth. Now here's the thing. Athena is the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy", everyone stared at the History teacher in complete shock, this was probably the most interesting lesson they ever had!

"Sir, what about the other three?" Asked a Gryffindor.

"Well, let me tell you", he smiled, he knew this lesson would interest them.

"Well, Helga Hufflepuff was making flowers and gardening with her magic. Outside the Hogwarts Castle. When she was nearly done, a Lady stood behind her. This Lady, although Helga didn't know how she came through the barrier, was impressed with her flowers using magic. So she asked if she could help. Helga, although a little wary nodded, and on that evening they became fast friends. This Lady was called Demeter. And she blessed Helga with Loyalty and Harvest. Now, Demeter is the Greek Goddess of Harvest. That is where the Hufflepuff's have loyalty and are quite good at there Herbology", he said.

Everyone was shocked. Was this all real? And if so, were they from Greek descendants?

"Now, Godric came across a man in a fight with four other men. He, for his bravery helped this man in a fight. He later on, learned this man was called Ares. This man was impressed with his bravery and blessed him. Ares is the Greek God of War", Binns explained. Ron's eyes widened, that was so cool. At least they didn't get blessed by a Wisdom Goddess.

"The last, yet not least is Salazar Slytherin. Salazar was trying to get this man to give his money without pick pocketing. But he did not succeed. This man was called Hermes. Hermes wanted to show the proper way to be cunning, so he blessed Salazar. Hermes is the Greek God of thieves and trickery. It's why the House of Slytherins are so cunning", spoke Professor Binns.

Soon as he finished speaking, chatter flooded the room on what they just heard. It was amazing, to think that they had descended from the gods. But of course Malfoy didn't know when to catch a break.

"Here that mudblood? I have a Greek God ancestor. What do you have?" Draco sneered.

"Actually Draco there is a reason for muggleborns as well", spoke Binns. Everyone immediately stopped talking to listen to what Professor Binns had to say.

"Hecate, the Greek Goddess of Magic comes to England every year to bless smugglers with her magic. She blesses them on who she deems worthy enough. So Miss Granger here, had more Greek Goddess in her than you have. It's why she is so good at magic. And why Muggleborns are so good at magic. Because they are directly blessed. Right, that is the end of the lesson. Please leave. Oh and for Homework write down the reasons why the gods gave them a blessing. That includes muggleborns." With that everyone left.

"Do you here that Malfoy? Hermione here is blessed by a Goddess are you? Because I don't think so!" Ron shouted happily. No more teasing from Malfoy.

"If this is true, then that means Hermione could be very powerful, Hermione you could do anything!" Harry said.

"Yes that may be but I don't want to turn out like You-Know-Who", whispered Hermione. "Come on, it's a sunny day, let's go to the lake because we have a free period", she spoke.

* * *

As the Golden Trio sat down they noticed not many people were outside. But that didn't matter. They began to talk about anything and everything. When suddenly a bright flash appeared out of nowhere. They all covered their eyes but brought their wands out in front of them as protection. When the light disappeared a pretty woman stood in front of them in a Greek white dress.

"You need not point your wands at me. I am Hecate Goddess of Magic",they stared at her, wide eyed."What happened in Professor Binns class is not a theory, but a fact. He knew because he was a son of mine. And yes, as a baby I did bless you Hermione. For I see great things in the future", she said, the way she spoke was a soft and powerful voice. You could not disobey this powerful person.

"I must say Harry Potter, you are in Ares good books. He likes a war to last long. And this one has been lasting for years. He is very happy with you", she smiled at Harry, who looked half shocked and half angry.

"Excuse me Lady Hecate but are you going to help with this war?" Harry asked, hopeful. Maybe if they had a Goddess on their side, they would win for sure. No doubt about it.

"I'm sorry but the Ancient Laws prevent me from doing so. Plus I'm in a war myself in America. This Son of Poseidon and six others are on a quest to defeat Gaea. And they are going through a lot more than you think. For example Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are in Tartarus. The worst place to go to. And once a mortal goes in they can't come out. They are in the deepest, darkest pits of hell. I fear they may never get out", she explained, sadness was an emotion Hecate wasn't comfortable with.

"The war they are having may destroy the whole entire world", when this was said, gasps broke out from the Golden Trio.

"I must leave but you may meet these people, sooner than you think", and with that the Greek Goddess of Magic, disappeared from the Golden Trios faces.

* * *

 **8 Years Later**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all out on a trip to America. They were with the Weasleys and all there friends, children etc. Today they were at Montauk Beach. Only two other people were out on the beach today. One guy, one girl. The guy was out surfing and the girl was lying down on the beach in a bikini. Harry and the kids were out playing ball when it got lost in the ocean. The man, who was surfing saw it and picked it up while on the way back to the shore.

"Dad! What are we supposed to do now?" Com Plaines one of the kids.

"Hey! Excused me! I think you dropped this!" The surfer man said, as he walked up to them. This man was very tall, and very muscular. He had a very defined six pack, and had a chiseled face. His hair was as black as ravens feathers and appeared to be wind blown. His eyes seemed to resemble the sea. That had happiness trapped inside. But he also looked broken. Like head had seen things no one should see.

He gave the ball back to the kids and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name's Percy Jackson and over their is my wife Annabeth Chase! Nice to meet you", he smiled.

Ron fainted.

"Was it something I said?" Came, Percy's confused voice.

* * *

 **And finished. Hope you like it!**


End file.
